Charlie Brown's Purple Friend
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: (If you don't like Barney & Friends; DON'T READ!)
1. Feeling Blue and Being Purple

_**Charlie Brown's Purple Friend**_

A Peanuts/Barney & Friends Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs (and Nostalgia)

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Feeling Blue and Being Purple**_

"_You're hopeless, Charlie Brown!"_

"_Completely hopeless!"_

"_I told you he'd goof it up! He can't do anything right!"_

"_This is what you'd call a failure face, Linus."_

Charlie Brown had nightmares about what his 'friends' said whenever he did something wrong. The round headed kid pulled his pillow to his face and soaked it with tears as his little sister, Sally watched in confusion. Truth be told, she hated seeing him this upset and wished she could do something about it. Sure, she made mistakes too, but no one poked fun at her for being the SISTER of a blockhead; they just saw her as their friend. So why did they see Charlie Brown as their punching bag.

"Big brother…what's wrong?" a worried Sally Brown asked, walking towards him with the paw of her teddy bear in her hand.

"No one likes me! They all hate me, Sally! Why'm I even trying to make things right when all I do is make them worse?" he sobbed sadly, not even looking up at his little sister. "I mean…Lucy pulls the football away from me, I can't talk to the Little Red Haired Girl, Violet and Patty hate my guts, Shermy just stands there helplessly as he watches me get picked on, Peppermint Patty thinks I like her and Snoopy takes me for granted!"

Sally put a hand on her brother's bed. "Big Brother…no matter what they say, I think you're a really great guy…_you're a good man, Charlie Brown; you're the kind of reminder we need; you have humility, nobility and a sense of honor that is very rare indeed._" She reassured as he gave her a sad smile. "Besides; Linus, Franklin and Marcie are your friends…they like you for all of your flaws. Marcie even said so, remember?"

Truth be told, with all the insults kids tossed at Charlie Brown's face, he usually ignored or forgot whatever compliments his friends would tell him.

"Sally, how can you be proud to be my sister if all I do is mess everything up?" he asked as she climbed up into bed with him.

"Because we're family and I love you, Charlie." Those last words melted his heart like butter as he cuddled her happily, yet he still let his tears trickle because as soon as he left for school in the morning, he'd be laughed at once again and he always felt so helpless and alone.

Meanwhile, in a dark room with little light (and the only light source being occasional neon glows), four shadowed figures looked at this bittersweet moment on a television.

"It looks like he needs help." One of them pointed out. Her voice was high pitched and she sounded to be younger than Sally.

"Yeah, Sissy. Charlie Brown needs our help." A slightly gruff voice agreed.

"What can we do to help them though?" another voice wondered. His voice sounded oddly similar to Amethyst from Steven Universe.

"I think we should help them." A fourth voice answered.

"But we haven't made our presence known since 2013." The second voice argued.

"That's a long time." The girl's voice added. "Even more than three years."

"I know, guys, but we have to help Charlie Brown…" the fourth voice replied.

"But…Charlie Brown calls himself a failure and that no one likes him." The third voice pointed out.

"We can only help him." The fourth voice sighed and before long, only three shadowed figures were visible. There was complete awe and silence.

"Well, we know the drill, Sissy." A dim light slowly replaced the second voice explained as the room's darkness. The slightly increasing amount of light began revealing an orange, yellow and green figure.

"Yes we do!" the green figure answered. She was a triceratops with a purple/dark magenta stomach and spots. She also wore pink ballet slippers and a matching bow in her hair and carried a blanket. However, her blanket was both lemon yellow and daffodil yellow.

"Well let's do it then!" the yellow figure exclaimed. He was a protoceratops with a green stomach and purple spots (along with matching purple freckles on his cheeks). He also wore red shoes and a baseball cap.

"Yeah!" the orange figure agreed. He was a hadrosaur with neon green scales, many green diamonds (and one yellow diamond) for spots, a yellow stomach and a tuff of orange-brown, yellow and purple hair. Like the protoceratops, he also wore shoes, although his were green with purple laces and he had yellow socks on as well.

"Come on, Barney…let's make Charlie Brown happy again." The triceratops smiled to a plush purple t-rex with a green stomach, green spots and yellow toes. She could've sworn the plush gave her a sparkle like wink with his eye as the three put him in a box already marked with Charlie Brown's address, zip code and the return address.

The next day after school, Charlie Brown groaned as he noticed a box with his name on it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Beats me, Big Brother…it came for you though so it's probably junk mail." Sally sarcastically answered.

"Oh good grief…what am I supposed to do with this?" he wondered, opening the box intensively as to not tear whatever was inside the package. He then ever so carefully opened the top of the box to reveal a toy purple dinosaur that looked like it was stuffed too much with cotton. There were also an over flowing amount of packing peanuts with the toy along with a note.

"Read it, Big Brother." Sally insisted.

"_Dear Charlie Brown, we know you've been feeling depressed so we decided to get you a friend. His name is Barney and for the past 30 (almost 31) years, he has helped kids all over the world with his happiness, music and friendliness. XOX Anonymous._ Good grief…just my luck to get a dinosaur for a friend…" Charlie Brown groaned as he looked at the purple dinosaur in confusion. How was THIS supposed to make him feel better?

"Why is Barney supposed to be purple, Big Brother?" the blonde six-year-old wondered as Charlie Brown took the plush Barney out of the box and brought him into his room.

"I have no idea, Sally." Charlie admitted, placing Barney on top of his baseball glove and-for a little humor-placed his baseball cap on the plush dinosaur's head. "But he sure looks ready for baseball." He giggled a little.

"Well someone's worried about you if they sent you a DOLL." Sally face palmed.

"Probably…but then again, none of my actual friends listen to me either…" he admitted as he left the room in defeat. However, as the two kids left, Charlie Brown swore to have heard Barney sigh.


	2. When Sally Met Barney

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting Barney**_

Charlie Brown sighed and shrugged the new toy off as some sort of present from a relative. Besides, he had more important things to do, one of those things was a big baseball game against the ferocious Pelicans. He had no time to analyze the new toy at the moment.

The April sun brightly shined in the sky as the blockhead grabbed his bat and was about to head out the door when Sally stopped him, holding his new toy in her arms.

"Wait! You forgot your hat and glove!" exclaimed Sally as Charlie Brown chuckled nervously and placed the hat on his head before heading outside.

Out in the backyard, near the flower bed, laid Snoopy and Woodstock asleep on the red doghouse. "SNOOPY! COME ON!" bellowed Charlie Brown as the beagle awoke with a yawn, grabbed his baseball cap and followed the round headed kid to the ball field.

Sally gave a shrug as her brother and the family beagle walked to the ball field with Woodstock sleepily tagging along. "Aren't they funny, Barney?" Sally laughed from the window, not expecting an answer from the toy.

Instead of getting dead air in return, before Sally's curious brown eyes, the stuffed purple dinosaur came to life and greeted her with a hearty chuckle.

"Hi there, Sally." He greeted the dazed Sally before she blinked in surprise.

"Who are you and where's Barney?" asked Sally.

"My name IS Barney." The dinosaur replied.

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The dinosaur greeting her was a fair shade of purple with green spots and a matching green tummy. Bewildered, Sally looked up at him. He seemed friendly, that was all she knew at the moment.

"how did you know my name?" added Sally in confusion before eyeing her Barney Buddies Club subscriptions. Her name was written in big fat bold letters. "Oh. THAT'S how."

Sally spent a few minutes staring in shock. One of her favorite cartoon characters was actually talking to her. No one would believe her. "I just know I'm imagining this." Whispered Sally to herself as she headed to the kitchen to prepare herself a snack. "But if I am imagining this, maybe I can make the most out of it."

Smiling, Sally prepared a quick snack to eat while watching cartoons in her floppy pink beanbag: two peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches. "I should make some for Snoopy's supper tonight." She realized as she headed back to the living room. "Want a sandwich?" she asked the purple dinosaur as he chuckled.

"Yes please, Sally." He replied as she held out a sandwich. "Thank you"

"You're welcome." Sally smiled before a thought hit her. She was talking to a purple dinosaur and sharing a sandwich with him. Someone would point that out to her if they saw her like this. "Come on, lets go talk in my room."

"So, where's your brother?" Barney asked after the two talked for a bit in Sally's pink room.

"He's playing baseball with some friends." Sally explained. "Well, they're not really his friends, they keep picking on him and throwing him under the SUV."

"I think it's bus, Sally." He responded.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "They still make him feel depressed."

"Does he have any friends that don't make him sad?"

"There's my Sweet Babboo-Linus. He's my big brother's best friend, Barney."

"Okay, what's he like?"

"He says the cutest things and knows a lot of big words. He can even quote the bible. He also has a blanket that he drags along EVERYWHERE." Sally explained as hearts flew over her head. "His sister, Lucy, though, sure is mean."

"She is?" Barney realized.

"Yeah. It's horrible!" Sally exclaimed, flopping down on her bed.

* * *

At the baseball field, Charlie Brown was sitting on the baseball field in sadness when Linus sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" worried Linus.

"It's not you, Linus. It's me. I'm a failure." Explained Charlie Brown.

"We've been over this." Recalled Linus as he pulled the round headed kid into a hug. They had lost another ballgame: 100-0. "You're not a failure."

"But I feel like a failure. Linus, DO people like me, or do they PRETEND to like me?" the blockhead asked.

"It all depends on your perspective, Charlie Brown." Linus comforted. "You see things in a negative fashion, though."

"Just my luck. Linus, do you think that someone's looking out for me?"

"I know I am."

"Aside from you?"

"You've got Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Franklin."

Charlie Brown sighed again before mentioning the weird present he received. "I got a present in the mail, but it had not return address. I don't know what to do with it either. It's a stuffed dinosaur...purple with a green stomach and yellow toes. What do I do with it?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Does it have ANYTHING to do with this?" scoffed Lucy, holding up a yellow blanket.

"I don't know. How'd THAT get there in the first place?" Charlie Brown shrugged.

"Maybe somebody lost it." Linus suggested. "I know I feel awful whenever I loose my blanket."

"Who in their righticious mind would carry around a YELLOW blanket?" Lucy asked. "I've dealt with YOUR blanket long enough, and now there's a YELLOW blanket?! What's this world coming to?"

The two best friends shrugged as they got up off the mound and began making their way home, putting the blanket in the back of their minds. "If no one claims it, Lucy, we can let Rerun keep it. He LOVES yellow." Linus said.

"Not another blanket-carrying brother." Lucy groaned.

* * *

Back at the Browns' house, Sally and Barney were making pretend cars out of boxes when Charlie Brown and Linus walked in her room.

"Sally, why is the peanut butter out on the count-" began Charlie Brown in confusion before seeing a purple dinosaur play with Sally. "What's going on in here?!"

"It's a long story, Big Brother." Sally smiled happily as Linus rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I've got all day."

"So, I was talking to your doll and POOF! He came to life!"

"Just like that?" Linus asked.

"Exactly like that!" Sally replied.

"I know who's behind this." Charlie Brown sighed, walking to where his pet dog and the bird were sleeping.

"But Snoopy was with YOU, Charlie Brown. So was Woodstock." Linus recalled. Linus' claims were backed up when Snoopy and Woodstock walked into the little girl's room and shrieked in shock at the dinosaur in the room.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned as he sat on the floor and watched Sally and Barney make pretend cars. "Are you having fun?"

"Come join us, Big Brother. You too, Linus." Sally replied.


	3. What's Going On Here!

_**Chapter 3: What's Going On?!**_

That night, Charlie Brown sighed as he tucked a sleeping Sally into bed. She was dozing peacefully, hugging Barney (who was now in his doll form). Charlie Brown wanted to tell someone other than Linus about his weird experience, but didn't know who to tell the experience to. Sighing, he went to the backyard to see if Snoopy was still shaken up from seeing a purple dinosaur.

Snoopy was, unsurprisingly, not atop his doghouse. He wasn't even flying his Sopwith Camel. Charlie Brown wondered where the beagle was until he heard the phone ring. It was probably Peppermint Patty having insomnia or even Lucy having heard what Linus saw. He WASN'T expecting a call from Marcie's mother.

"I can't stand it." Charlie Brown sighed as he made his way across town and to his friend's house. Greeting him was the friend's furious mother. "What did Snoopy do this time?" The blockhead was expecting to see many empty cups of root beer on the table with Snoopy passed out next to them; but he didn't, for once.

The mother sighed and led the blockhead to a bedroom where a white beagle was asleep in bed, nuzzled next to a sleeping girl with dark brown hair.

"Oh. I'll go get him." Said Charlie Brown as he tiptoed towards the bed and reached out his hands to scoop up his pet beagle. The beagle instantly awoke with a yelp of shock and leapt on the girl as she awoke groggily.

"What the-" she asked, sitting up in bed as the beagle blushed and hopped off the bed. "Snoopy, what got into you? You're not even the Flying Ace and you're over here!"

Huffing, the girl turned the light on, only to notice Charlie Brown standing there in disbelief at the beagle's antics. "Charles, what're you doing here at this hour?"

"It's a long story, Marcie." Charlie Brown sighed. "Besides, he had a rough day after the ball game."

"I noticed. You guys DIDN'T score any holes in one." Marcie sighed, grabbing her glasses and putting them on as she leapt out of bed to talk with the blockhead. "So, what else happened?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd believe me or not, but I'll tell you anyways." Sweated an anxious Charlie Brown.

"Okay. Now that I'm up, I'll make us some root beer and cookies." Sighed Marcie.

* * *

"Okay, Marcie. So, this is a bit confusing, but earlier today, I got a package." Charlie Brown tried to explain.

"What's so weird and paranormal about a package?" she asked.

"Inside was a toy dinosaur. A purple tyrannosaurus rex that had a green stomach, green spots and yellow toes."

"Sounds like a nice toy, Charles."

"The weird thing was that it was alive when I returned from the ballfield. It was building a toy car with Sally."

Marcie blinked in confusion before realizing something. "Black magic, Charles. It's simply black magic."

"Black magic?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I have another theory, but it's just as ridiculous as what you said."

"Try me."

"I think you got a magical toy dinosaur."

"Magical?!" Charlie Brown gasped. "You think so, Marcie?"

"Yup. Just like in the cartoon where Barry the dinosaur comes to life."

"Barry? Who's he?"

"A purple dinosaur that matches the toy you received."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the show when I was younger. It featured a dinosaur named Barry and his other dinosaur friends. They go on adventures with a three-year-old girl and her older brother."

"I think I know where you're coming from." Charlie Brown rolled his brown eyes in disbelief.

"Really, Charles?"

"Yeah. But I think my toy dinosaur is just a toy that someone's messed around with. Besides, I don't know any Barry the dinosaur."

"Really?" Marcie sighed. "I thought you knew what I was talking about."

Charlie Brown smiled. "I do, Marcie; but I think you have a few things wrong."

"Like what?"

"Can you come with me please? Maybe if I SHOW you the toy-"

"To your house? At this hour?"

"Maybe you can meet me at my house tomorrow morning. Deal?"

Marcie shrugged, not knowing what to say, before deciding to agree with him. She was curious to know what he was doing with a toy dinosaur that seemingly came to life. "I'll see you at your house at 7:15."

As promised, at 7:15 in the morning, Charlie Brown invited Marcie inside to show him his new toy, but were both shocked to see Sally playing with her teddy bears and Barney (still in his doll form).

"Are you sure he came to life, Charles?" Marcie asked.

"Positive." Replied Charlie Brown. "Sally saw him come to life."

Sally smiled as she played with her toys as the two confused kids waited for the dinosaur toy to come to life. Without much life, Charlie Brown grabbed his Barney doll and decided to introduce his friend to the toy.

"Marcie, this is my new toy. His name is Barney." Explained Charlie Brown. "Not Barry."

"I was close." Marcie shrugged. "He sure looks huggable."

"He is." Chimed in Sally.

Charlie and Marcie sighed as they examined the dinosaur toy for a good few minutes before Sally butted in. "Aren't you seeing my Sweet Babboo today?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Come on, Sally. I'm heading to Linus' house to talk about a blanket we found. Wanna join me?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Oh yes, please!" Sally squealed. "How I love my Sweet Babboo!"

"Can I come too, Charles?" Marcie timidly asked.

"Can you what?" Charlie Brown asked as Sally face-palmed, extending her arm to the bespectacled girl.

* * *

At Linus and Lucy's house, the three Van Pelt children were discussing the blanket, along with Peppermint Patty. "So, what is this?" asked Linus.

"Beats me, kid." Said Peppermint Patty as Charlie Brown, Marcie and Sally (carrying the Barney doll in her arms) walked in. "HEY CHUCK! Hey, Marcie. Hey Sally. Whatcha got there?"

"It's a toy dinosaur, Patricia." A fed-up Lucy explained. "Even I know that."

Sally smiled as she placed the toy on the sofa and took a few steps back as a wave of sparkles blinded the kids. Once the kids regained composure, they saw the Barney toy had come back to life.

"What's your stupid beagle up to NOW?!" Lucy beckoned to Charlie Brown. "That's the dumbest trick he's EVER pulled!"

"That thing's enormous!" Rerun smiled happily, hugging the blanket.

"Agreed, baby brother."

"A real life dinosaur! Isn't that cool, Marcie?" asked Peppermint Patty to Marcie, who passed out from the shock. "Sheesh, look alive."

"What just happened?" Linus gasped.

"I don't know." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"BARNEY!" Sally exclaimed, hugging the dinosaur. "Barney, these are my friends. That's Linus, his sister Lucy, their little brother Rerun, our friend Peppermint Patty, and the fainted girl is Marcie."

Charlie Brown chuckled in disbelief, thinking. "I think black magic is the REAL culprit here."

"So cool!" Patty shrieked eagerly, joining in the hug. "I never saw a real life dinosaur before. I must be dreaming."

"So, are we all dreaming here?" asked Lucy.

"Maybe." Linus shrugged. "But who can even dream up a giant purple dinosaur in their living room while everyone else sees the same thing?"

"I need to rethink life, over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Declared Charlie Brown.

"Make that peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for all of us." Sally suggested.

"All of us?"

"Don't question it. Just make eight peanut butter sandwiches." Called out Linus.

"There are SEVEN of us kids."

"AND a giant purple dinosaur. That's eight."

"Dinosaurs like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"


	4. Where Is My Blankie?

_**Chapter 4: Where's My Blankie?**_

"So, let me get the facts." Lucy began, eating her peanut butter sandwich. "You want us to believe that something weird is going on with a stuffed dinosaur that just came to life?"

"Isn't that at least a bit weird, Lucy?" Linus asked.

"Not when YOU told me, Linus."

"Touché." Peppermint Patty smiled, eating her sandwich.

Sally smiled as she and Barney ate their sandwiches together, confusing Charlie Brown a little. "Sally?" he asked.

"Yeah?" his little sister replied, a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Can this week get ANY weirder?"

"Well-"

"Who just leaves a blanket laying around?" asked Rerun, picking up the yellow blanket.

"I don't know." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"I can't figure out who'd loose such a beautiful, yellow blanket either." Linus explained.

"Maybe you should consult the lost and found." Suggested Peppermint Patty, swallowing her sandwich.

"It could be priceless to someone."

"Oh puh-lease."

Marcie groaned as she slowly began regaining consciousness. "Finally up, I see." Lucy smiled. "Want a sandwich?"

"There's never time for a sandwich, Lucy." Marcie protested. "Besides, there're dinosaurs in the perimeter."

"Dinosaurs?" questioned Peppermint Patty.

"Guys, don't look, but there's a glow show going on at Schroeder's house." Linus explained. "I saw it early this morning and it just comes and goes."

"Maybe he's trying out neon lights." Figured out Lucy.

"Oh." The kids replied.

* * *

Later, the kids and Barney were dressing up together (much to Lucy's resilience). Rerun was using the stray blanket as a cape. Smiling, Lucy clapped at how cute her brother looked.

"Guys…" Marcie gulped, tugging on Patty's sleeve. "I think there're more dinosaurs here than in Cretaceous Park."

"You mean Jurassic Park." Charlie Brown corrected.

"Same thing!" Marcie exclaimed, pointing at a green triceratops with a purple tummy and ballet shoes.

"What is that thing?" asked Rerun in awe. "A princess?"

"I think I know who that is." Barney smiled to himself as the triceratops walked towards them. "Hi, Baby Bop."

"Hi, Barney." The triceratops replied.

"You know each other?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

"I guess." Shrugged Linus, also confused.

"Hi, Baby Bop!" Sally exclaimed happily. "These are my friends. Lucy, Linus, Rerun, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Charlie. Charlie's my big brother, just like you have BJ."

"Wow. You have a lot of friends." Baby Bop exclaimed. "But have any of you seen my blankie?"

"What's a 'blankie'?" Peppermint Patty asked Marcie.

"It's another term for a blanket, Sir." Marcie replied as quick as a wink.

"That's so cool, Marcie." Linus replied before the kids' 16 pairs of eyes eyed the stray, yellow blanket. "And I take it this is yours, miss Bop." He added, handing the triceratops the blanket.

"It is! Oh thank you very, very much." Baby Bop smiled, blushing.

"I'm Linus." Linus introduced. "And that's my crabby sister, Lucy."

"Charmed." Lucy sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"And this is my brother, Rerun."

"HI!" Rerun happily exclaimed.

"And these are our friends: Peppermint Patty…"

"Pleased to meet ya." Peppermint Patty exclaimed in a bubbly manner.

"…and her best friend, Marcie."

"How do you do?" asked Marcie, a bit anxiously.

"I'm great." Baby Bop smiled happily. "You sure have a lot of friends, Sally."

"We sure do." Sally replied.

"And here's my best friend, Good Ol' Charlie Brown!" Linus explained.

"H…hi." Charlie Brown smiled shyly.

"Don't be scared, Charlie Brown." Said Barney. "Baby Bop is really friendly."

Charlie Brown gulped before putting out his hand to shake hers. "How do you do?"

"I'm great." Baby Bop giggled, shaking his hand. "And thank you for keeping my blankie safe."

"Not another blanket carrying baby!" complained Lucy.

"I sure love my blankie, in fact, I want to sing about how much I love it!" cheered the three year old triceratops.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow_

_I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O._

_**Barney:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

"Wow! I also love my blanket!" Linus smiled, dancing with his blanket.

_My blankey is so special and very, very yellow._

_I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello"._

_**Barney:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

_My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow._

_But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow._

_**Barney:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

Just then, Baby Bop pretended to be asleep, fooling the kids. "Baby Bop, wake up." Sally said, nudging her. Just then, Baby Bop sprang up and finished singing.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day... and... night._

The kids (sans Lucy) clapped as the triceratops finished her song. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You sure are a good dancer, Baby Bop." Rerun praised.

"I know I am, Rerun. I take ballet lessons." Baby Bop smiled.

"Wow!" Rerun's eyes widened as he hugged her.

"How about I show you and Baby Bop around town, Barney?" asked Charlie Brown.

"That sounds stupendous!" Barney exclaimed.

"Oh goodie!" cheered Baby Bop.

"Now let's get going!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as he led them around town. Eventually, they reached the ball field, only to be met by whistling. Charlie Brown imitated it and got the same whistle back in response. "What was that?"

Baby Bop giggled as a yellow dinosaur wearing a red cap and sneakers walked towards them. "Charlie Brown, meet my big brother, BJ." Baby Bop smiled.

"What does the 'B' and the 'J' stand for?" asked Charlie Brown as the dinosaurs shrugged.

"Well…" BJ began before shrugging. "I can't remember. You must be Charlie Brown."

"I am."

"I hear you're good at baseball. Wanna play?"

"But, I'm not the best player."

"I'll help you become a better player, kid." BJ insisted.

"Okay! You know, you remind me of my friend Peppermint Patty." Charlie Brown commented.

"Shucks. I'm flattered, Charlie Brown."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the kids were left bewildered. "There are dinosaurs roaming the town?" gasped a shocked Lucy.

"No joke." Peppermint Patty said. "But I feel like I've seen him before. But where?"

"The songs did sound familiar too." Linus commented.

"You know, I told Charles the exact same thing." Marcie realized. "He said that I was right, but also wrong about somethings."

"But you're so clever." Reasoned Lucy.

"I know, but I feel as if I've seen them from somewhere-that's what I told Charles last night."

"Well, Marcie, that Charlie Brown is, and always will be, a blockhead." Lucy commented as Barney, Baby Bop and BJ returned with Charlie Brown.


	5. A Special Blockhead

_**Chapter 5: A Special Blockhead**_

"Blockhead?" BJ asked in confusion.

"What's a blockhead?" Baby bop wondered.

"This is one of those words Sally warned me about." Barney sighed.

"See, guys? I AM a blockhead! No one loves me. I bet the little red haired girl just felt pity for me when she chose to be my pen pal! No one likes me! I'm too wishy washy to ever be loved! I-" Charlie Brown crumpled to the floor as the rest of the Peanuts Gang and the dinosaurs watched. Barney sighed as he picked him up.

"Don't be sad, Charlie Brown." Barney said softly as Lucy showed a little guilt-a little.

_**Barney:**_

_When you feel a tear in your eye,_

_it usually means you want to cry,_

_So if you've hurt and it hurts real bad_

_Or if you have feelings that are making you sad,_

_Then it's OK, it's OK to cry._

_'Cause I know that when I'm done crying,_

_I can talk about what's bothering me_

_And though my face gets wetter,_

_I feel much better_

_If I talk about what's bothering me._

_Crying is nature's way_

_Of helping bad feelings go away._

_So if you've been hurt or are feeling bad,_

_Whether you're a kid or a mom or a dad,_

_It's OK, It's OK to cry._

_"Cause I know that when I'm done crying,_

_I can talk about what's bothering me_

_And though my face gets wetter,_

_I feel much better_

_If I talk about what's bothering me._

_Yes, that works for me._

Charlie Brown sobbed as he cried in the purple dinosaur's green tummy, letting out all his sadness. After a while, Charlie Brown looked up. "I feel better." He said.

"Ready to talk?" Barney asked.

"Oh yes." Charlie Brown replied, sniffling as one final tear trickled down his face. "When I was three, maybe four, I was quite the jokester. Then the words some kids were saying got to me. they call me wishy-washy, failure face, insecure, hopeless and a blockhead. Some kids call me boring and stupid, others bully me for my head and the clothes I wear. I'm just…"

"Poor sweet baby." Peppermint Patty said, walking towards him and holding his hand. "You know I very deeply regret my actions…Thanksgiving, the field trip to the super market…whenever I made you feel bad, I made myself feel bad." She then noticed their hands were touching. "You touched my hand, you sly dog."

Charlie Brown sighed as he gave her a soft smile. "I don't want you to be sad, even if I can strike you out with three pitches." She added. "I just want you to be happy."

"But, how can I be happy if everyone's words knock me down?" he asked.

"I dunno." The tomboy shrugged.

"Charles, why do you let their words affect you so much?" Marcie pondered.

"Cause I'm an insecure, wishy washy-" Charlie Brown sighed.

"What does Heather see in you?" Marcie asked. "Does she see a blockhead or a boy with a lot of hidden potential?"

"She sees someone that showed compassion during the talent show." Charlie Brown sniffled as flashbacks played. "To her, I showed honesty at the school assembly, enough guts to do both parts of our book report when she was out of town and someone who's brave enough to step on the dance floor…and someone who's funny."

"You ruined the school dance!" Lucy spat out.

"Maybe I did, but she still said she admires me." Charlie Brown said, realizing he had some good qualities. "And Linus IS my best friend. when he was little, I taught him a lot of cool things. I help Sally with her homework sometimes and I love pushing her on the swing. Schroeder also looks up to me time-to-time. But what does that make me?"

"Someone VERY special." Barney said.

"Yeah. Someone with a very special way of failing." Lucy scoffed.

"You're a flippity-boot!" spat out Baby bop to Lucy.

"A what?" Lucy asked.

"I think that means 'blockhead'." Linus said.

"Who made us lose the homecoming game?" Lucy asked.

"You did!" Marcie exclaimed, making Lucy fall over. "You just have so much power that you made us all believe you!"

"Nyah!" Sally stuck out her tongue at Lucy as she walked over to her brother. "I think you're an amazing big brother, Big Brother."

"Me too." Barney said. "You're very special."

"I am?" Charlie Brown asked in awe.

_**Barney:**_

_You are special, you're the only one_

_You're the only one like you_

_There isn't another in the whole wide world_

_Who can do the things you do_

_**Barney, Baby Bop and BJ:**_

_You are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_**Barney:**_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

"Thanks, Barney." Charlie Brown sniffled as he hugged the three dinosaurs.

"Who would've thought that dinosaurs could sing." An amazed Linus asked.

"I know." Sally said.

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown. We believe you're special." Linus said. "Even if some people won't admit it yet."

"I heard that." Sulked an upset Lucy.

Later that day, Charlie Brown was talking to Barney at the brick wall. "She's real cute with her flowing red hair and freckles and the way she smiles at me. she even nibbles on her pencil; but I'm too scared that she might be putting on an act and that she's really mean." Explained Charlie Brown.

"Sounds like you have a self doubt, problem." Barney concluded.

"She's coming back from summer camp, Barney, in a few days-I plan to greet her there, but I'm too afraid. Pretty faces make me nervous, Barney."

"It's okay to be scared, just take a deep breath and count to ten."

"Will you do it with me?"

"Okay, let's practice."

So they both took deep breaths, then counted to ten. "Better?" asked Barney.

"Better, but still…what if she doesn't like me as a friend?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Just believe in yourself. For me?"

"I'll try, Barney."

As the days flew by, Charlie Brown and Sally spent a lot of time with the Barney doll. Two days before Heather's return, the gang was spending the day at the Brown's house and were wadding in the kiddie pool. "Come on, Barney. Join us." Sally insisted.

"A dinosaur in a wading pool? Seriously?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm just here to supervise Rerun."

"Snoopy flies planes." Linus said.

"And writes stories." Marcie added.

"Why can't a dinosaur go swimming?" Charlie Brown asked.

"True. Fine." Groaned Lucy.

"Okay. Here I go." Barney said, testing the water with his foot before shivering and stepping back. "Brrr, that's cold."

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_He waded in the water and he got his feet all wet._

_**Sally:**_

_He waded in the water and he got his feet all wet._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_He waded in the water and he got his feet all wet,_

_**Sally:**_

_But he didn't get his belly button wet…_

_**Charlie Brown and Sally:**_

_Yet!_

_Barney's gettin' in the water._

_Barney's gettin' in the water._

_Barney's gettin' in the water,_

_But he didn't get his belly button wet... yet!_

"Come on, join us!" exclaimed Sally. "The water's great!"

"Here I go…1…2…3…" exclaimed Barney as he jumped in the pool, water splashed everywhere.

_**Barney:**_

_I waded in the water and I finally got it wet._

_I waded in the water and I finally got it wet._

_I waded in the water and I finally got it wet._

_I finally got my belly button wet. Wet!_

_**Charlie Brown and Sally:**_

_Barney's finally in the water._

_Barney's finally in the water._

_Barney's finally in the water,_

_He finally got his belly button wet... wet!_

"I just love to swim!" Rerun exclaimed, splashing water.

"Me too." Sally said.

"This has been a great day." Charlie Brown smiled dreamily. "I just wish Heather were here."

"She'll be home soon, Chuck." Peppermint Patty said. "Then she can join us."

Charlie Brown smiled. "You kinda like me, don't ya, Chuck?" the tomboy then asked.

"Well…" Charlie Brown began before shrugging. "Maybe."

"What kind of answer is maybe?" Lucy asked.

"Good enough for me." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"You're weird, Sir." Marcie commented.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'." Exclaimed Peppermint Patty as she splashed her with water.

"I have the weirdest friends ever." Charlie Brown told Barney. "But I know Linus cares about me, and I do too about him."

As the day progressed and everyone was drying off from the dip in the pool, Charlie Brown smiled as he sat down on the grass with Barney-now in doll form. "Don't worry, Barney. I WILL talk to the little red haired girl to see if she does like me. I won't let you down."

"Why're you talking to that doll?" Lucy complained.

"Good grief." He sighed.


	6. A Search Party

_**Chapter 6: A Search Party**_

_Dear Pencil Pal, _

_Today's the day. I'm gonna talk to the little red haired girl. I'm so nervous, but I'm gonna do it. I just hope I don't do it for nothing. Wish me luck_

_Your friend, Charlie Brown._

"Don't forget, Charlie Brown, you'll never know if you don't try to talk to her." Barney said as Charlie Brown entered Sally's room. She and Barney were busy painting pictures.

"Good luck, Big Brother." Explained Sally. "Don't forget to bring her back."

"Here I go." Charlie Brown declared as he got on his bike and began pedaling to the bus stop. "I'm coming, my love!" he exclaimed, zipping past Marcie and Peppermint Patty.

"His love?!" Peppermint Patty gasped. "Come on, Marcie! I'm gonna see what he means!" she snarled.

"Oh good grief." Marcie sighed as they chased him down to the bus stop.

* * *

"Okay." Charlie Brown said as he took deep breaths, getting closer to the bus station to see The Little Red Haired Girl. He then got off his bike. "I can do this. It's like Barney said, you'll never know if you don't try. I need her to be honest with me about last year. Does she really like me, or was she just lying? Here we go!" He finally reached the bus station as the bus from summer camp arrived. After every other kid got off, Charlie Brown smiled as he saw The Little Red Haired Girl come off the bus.

"Charlie Brown!" The Little Red Haired Girl squealed with delight over seeing Charlie Brown again. She then ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you again! I was about to go over to your house to tell you I was back, but this a nice surprise!"

Charlie Brown blushed as he was happy that the Little Red Haired Girl was happy, but he remembered the promise he made to Barney. "I need you to be honest with me. When you left for summer camp, did you really mean all those things you said about me, or were you just feeling sorry for me?"

"Of course I meant all those things. You have so much compassion, bravery, humor, honesty, and sweetness." The Little Red Haired Girl said, keeping her smile. "Why would you think I would be lying?"

Charlie Brown almost cried on the spot. The Little Haired Girl actually did care about him when almost no one else did. "Because, you may or may not notice, but I've been bullied a lot. People like to call me a wishy washy failure, blockhead, a joke, among other things. And the saddest thing about it is? Sometimes I believe they might be right." Charlie Brown said, his voice croaking in sadness. The Little Red Haired Girl's smile faded as she became concerned for Charlie Brown. "I never win anything, I'm not good at somethings, and I always walk around with a sense of disappointment." Tears began to well up in Charlie Brown's eyes. "It just gets so bad that I just want to..." Charlie Brown finally broke down and started crying.

"Oh, you poor thing." The Little Red Haired Girl said sadly as she allowed Charlie Brown to cry on her shoulders. "It's okay. I'm here for you." She then rubbed Charlie Brown's head lovingly and whispered sweet words into his ears.

Meanwhile, a really angry Peppermint Patty and a scared Marcie approached the bus station. "There! That must be her bus! And that must be The Little Red Haired Girl with Charles." Marcie pointed out. Peppermint Patty was so mad that she just wanted to slug her right now. "What are you gonna do, sir?"

Marcie got scared as Peppermint Patty got closer to Charlie Brown and The Little Red Haired Girl in a jealous rage. But then stopped when she spotted her holding Charlie Brown close to her and whispering, "Poor sweet baby."

As Charlie Brown began to calm down, now Peppermint Patty was about to tear up. The Little Red Haired Girl looked so beautiful, and she was actually nice to Charlie Brown. No wonder he didn't want to go on a date with her.

"It's okay." The Little Red Haired Girl smiled. "Charlie Brown, I know people out there really care about you. And I do mean all those things I said to you last summer. You're the best person I've ever met. You're so special." Charlie Brown then smiled a little bit and blushed before she whispered, "I love you."

"How much?" Charlie Brown asked, and The Little Red Haired Girl responded with a kiss on the cheek. Charlie Brown fought to keep control of his body, but it was too much. That kiss felt amazing. Luckily, The Little Red Haired Girl caught him before he fainted, then giggled.

As she watched from afar, Peppermint Patty's tears began to spill down her face. "If Chuck is happy...then I'm happy!" Peppermint Patty cried as she ran away from the bus station with her little friend worried about her.

"Sir? Where're you going?" Marcie called out. "Will I see you tomorrow for the first day of school?"

"It's tomorrow?!" Heather exclaimed. "The summer sure flew by." She giggled.

* * *

Later that day, Charlie Brown happily ran through the door, holding Heather's hand. "SALLY!" he called out as his sister entered, carrying the Barney doll with her. "This is her."

"I know, Big Brother." Sally rolled her eyes. "Hi there."

"Hi, Sally. Charlie Brown sure wrote about you." Heather smiled. "And you're everything I imagined you'd be: a cute little six-year-old that has a strong attachment to her stuffed animals.

"It's not mine; it's my big brother's." Sally truthfully said as Heather giggled.

"What?" shrugged Sally.

* * *

The next day was the big day-the first day of school; but things were and weren't going good.

Charlie Brown felt really happy as he walked the hallways with Heather by his side, holding her hand. Finally, he had a girlfriend! And she liked him. "So, would you like to sit with me during lunch?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Of course, Charlie Brown! What would be better?" Heather smiled. Marcie then approached them with a serious look on her face.

"Hi Charles, hi Heather." Marcie greeted. "I'm glad to see you both. Have either one of you've seen Peppermint Patty today?"

"No. I haven't seen this morning when I was on the bus." Charlie Brown said.

"Me neither. Why? What happened?" Heather asked.

"Well, yesterday she was really depressed. And today she was supposed to walk with me to the bus stop. But she never showed up." Marcie said with a worried face. "I hope she's alright."

"Maybe she just slept in. We can go check in on her after school." Charlie Brown offered.

"I'll go with you, Charlie Brown." Heather smiled. "I like that you're so compassionate."

"That's one of Charles very special qualities." Marcie smiled back. "Come on. We'll be late." They then headed to class.

* * *

After school, Charlie Brown, Heather, Marcie, Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, Franklin, and Sally went to Peppermint Patty's house to check on her. They were worried about the fact that she didn't show up for school. They hoped that Peppermint Patty's father will tell them where she's at. Charlie Brown knocked on the door. It opened. "Hello sir. I'm Charles Brown, your daughter's friend. We were just hoping that Patricia is here. She didn't show up for school today." Charlie Brown and the others frowned at what they heard. "She's not here either?! Okay, we'll let you know if we find her."

"Oh no. Peppermint Patty's not home either." Heather said concerned.

"This is bad!" Marcie said, worried for her friend. "What can we do?"

"We might as well go look for her. Surely she's around the neighborhood somewhere." Charlie Brown said.

"Good idea, Charlie Brown." Heather smiled. "I'll go with you. And we might wanna bring Snoopy with us."

"I'll bring Barney and Baby Bop!" Sally smiled, causing Charlie Brown to get worried. Ever since Heather got home, he has not mentioned Barney in front of her, because the idea of a talking dinosaur might make her laugh in his face. Or so he thought.

"Who's Barney?" Heather asked, curiously.

"Heather! Let's go find Snoopy!" Charlie Brown smiled nervously, leading Heather away from the group.

"Oh right." Heather blushed. The two found him typing at his doghouse. The beagle then leaped down and barked happily.

"Snoopy, Peppermint Patty's missing!" Charlie Brown exclaimed. "Is she in your doghouse?"

The beagle shook his head. "We better check the Y." The once blockhead suggested.

"Okay." Heather replied frantically.

* * *

Charlie Brown, Heather, and Snoopy checked at the local YMCA for Peppermint Patty. Charlie Brown waited outside for both his girlfriend and dog to come out. When they did, both frowned and shrugged. "She wasn't in there either." Heather said.

"I wonder what could have caused her to run away all of a sudden." Charlie Brown said. "I hope it wasn't because of me."

"So who's Barney?" Heather asked, curiously. Charlie Brown then sighed as he knew he couldn't keep the truth from his girlfriend longer.

"Heather, I'm about to tell you something so strange and silly that you would probably laugh at me." Charlie Brown said.

"Oh, Charlie Brown. I would never laugh at you." Heather smiled, making Charlie Brown smile back. Thank goodness for her positive attitude.

"Okay." Charlie Brown said before taking a deep breath. He then began to tell his girlfriend all about what happened while she was gone. "I got this toy dinosaur named Barney in the mail a couple of weeks before you came back home. One day when I came home from a baseball game, I saw the dinosaur walking and talking. He was playing make believe with my sister! And pretty soon my friends and Snoopy saw him too. He even has friends named Baby Bop and BJ. He was the one who told me to talk to you when you got back. Ever since he arrived and taught me I was really special, I've been feeling better about myself. But I didn't want to tell you yet, because you probably would think I lost my mind."

He waited for a response for his girlfriend. The silence was killing him. Was she gonna dump him right her and now?

"I think that's great!" Heather said with an excited smile.

Charlie Brown was confused. "You don't think I've flipped?" Charlie Brown asked.

"No!" Heather giggled. "I think a talking dinosaur sounds like a lot of fun, Charlie Brown! Where is he? Can I meet him?" Charlie Brown smiled as he knew everything in his love life would be alright.

"He's actually with Sally right now. I'll take over to him!" Charlie Brown said happily. He, Heather, and Snoopy then walked to find Barney and Sally.

* * *

At home, Sally and Barney had finished playing tea party with some of Sally's toys. Sally didn't have the best attention span, Charlie Brown explained as Heather's jaw dropped.

"It's you!" Heather exclaimed as the two jumped in shock, the ground shook. "You're Sally-I mean Charlie's toy dinosaur."

"And you must be Heather." Barney chuckled.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Sally gasped. "Peppermint Patty's missing! We have to find her!"

"What're we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as Barney, Sally, Snoopy and Woodstock followed him and Heather out the door. They found Marcie checking the bushes. "Halt! Hey, Marcie, any luck?"

"Only rose thorn scratches." Marcie sighed.

_**Charlie Brown and Sally: **_

_Oh where, oh where_

_Has Peppermint gone?_

_**Heather:**_

_Oh where, oh where _

_Can she be?_

_**Marcie:**_

_With her freckled face_

_And a smile long_

_**Barney:**_

_Oh where, oh where_

_Can she be?_

"Let's split up!" Charlie Brown declared. "Marcie, Sally, you two go that way. Heather, you, Snoopy and Barney will come with me."

"Okay!" the team exclaimed as they kept looking.

_**Marcie:**_

_Oh where, oh where_

_Has my best friend gone?_

_Oh where, oh where _

_Can she be?_

_I do miss her_

_She's my very best friend_

_Oh where, oh where_

_Can she be?_

_**Barney and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Oh where, oh where_

_Can she be?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Linus was still in the neighborhood looking for Peppermint Patty. "I hope she isn't lost. Like when she and Marcie got lost finding Charlie Brown." Linus commented before he spotted BJ coming up to him with a signature whistle. "BJ!"

"Hiya Linus! I was just in the neighborhood, looking for you and the others." BJ smiled.

"I'm glad to see you, BJ. We can use your help actually." Linus smiled. "Peppermint Patty didn't show up for school today, and she wasn't home either. Could you help us find her?"

"Why sure! In fact, I already found her! That was the reason I was trying to find you guys." BJ said before turning concerned. "She's over by the baseball field. And she's looking rather sad."

"Then let's go over there and find out what's wrong." Linus suggested.

"Good idea! Maybe we can help." BJ smiled as he and Linus rushed to the little league field. They then reached the field where Peppermint Patty was sitting on the pitcher's mound with a depressed look on her face. "There she is!"

"Peppermint Patty!" Linus smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to beat this overwhelming sadness." Peppermint Patty said, trying not to cry.

"Are you okay, Patty?" BJ asked, concerned.

"I don't know what is okay anymore, BJ." Peppermint Patty said.

"What's wrong?" Linus asked.

"I think I'm getting sick. I feel shaky." The tomboy sniffled.

"Here, hold my blanket, it'll calm you down." Suggested Linus as the tomboy fell into a deep sleep, nuzzling the blanket. "Gut level medicine." Linus whispered to BJ.

"Let's take her home." BJ suggested.


	7. Opening Up

**_Chapter 7: Opening Up_**

As the rest of the gang kept looking around, they all decided to take a break. "I can't find her." Charlie Brown said.

"What do we do?" Schroeder asked.

"I don't know…" Marcie quivered, near tears.

"Let's just think about this like civilized children and dinosaurs." Sally said. "Where would I be if I was Peppermint Patty?"

The kids just shrugged as Baby Bop walked towards them, dragging her yellow blankey behind her. Heather's jaw dropped and Baby Bop froze in shock.

"It's okay. Heather, this is Baby Bop. Baby Bop, this is Heather." Charlie Brown introduced.

"Hi." Heather greeted.

"Hi friend." Baby Bop shyly waved. "What're you doing, Barney?"

"We're looking for Peppermint Patty." Franklin said.

"She's missing." Sally added.

"_And it's my fault."_ Charlie Brown wanted to say, but instead, he said, "And I think she's jealous of Heather and I."

"You are very pretty, Heather." Baby Bop smiled.

"Shucks." Heather blushed.

"Peppermint Patty's always felt like a sore thumb." Marcie mentioned, trying not to cry. "But where could she have gone?"

"Any ideas, Sweet Babboo?" Sally asked before realizing something. "Where's Linus?"

* * *

At the Van Pelt home, Linus and BJ had snuck inside while Mrs. Van Pelt was making supper. The two placed the tomboy on Linus' bed and tucked her in his covers. "I hope she's okay." BJ gulped as her eyes slowly opened. "Hey Peppermint, did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh huh." smiled Peppermint Patty before sniffling.

"What happened, Peppermint Patty?" asked BJ.

"I saw the little red haired girl hugging Chuck, Jay." Said Peppermint Patty, realizing what happened. "I barely slept last night! I stood right in front of her, I saw the two hugging happily, and I cried and cried and cried and cried. I cried because I saw how pretty she was. And then I realized that no one would ever love someone like me, Jay."

"Why's that?" BJ asked.

"I have a big nose and my split ends have split ends and I'll ALWAYS be funny looking!" she exclaimed. "She's so pretty. She just, sort of sparkles while I'll NEVER sparkle. I'm a mud fence, a plain Jane. I feel like the girl who wanted to go to the backyard and eat worms. The only person who really knows how I feel is Snoopy. BJ, if Snoopy were here, he'd lean over and kiss me on the cheek." She added as BJ and Linus looked at each other.

"Like this?" BJ asked, kissing the tomboy's cheek.

"You kissed me, BJ?!" Peppermint Patty yelped.

"And I know why. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Patty." Linus said. "Someday, someone is going to look at you and say 'behold, a great beauty!'."

"They will?" sniffled Peppermint Patty.

"They sure will." Linus said.

"In fact, you already ARE a beauty." BJ exclaimed.

"I am?!" Peppermint Patty smiled. "Wow. Me, beautiful."

"Yup.

_**BJ and Linus:**_

_There are lots of special people in the world_

_Looking different as can be._

_And there's one I know so very, very well._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_And that special person is me._

_**BJ, Linus and Peppermint Patty:**_

_No one else is just like I am._

_No one else is just like me._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I was born very special and I'm special now._

_And it's nice just to be me._

_**Linus:**_

_You see, your eyes, nose and hair are special_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Just because they're mine._

_**BJ:**_

_Our tummies, our chins and even our skin_

_Make us special all of the time._

_**BJ, Linus and Peppermint Patty:**_

_No one else is just like I am._

_No one else is just like me._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I was born very special and I'm special now._

_And it's nice just to be me._

_**BJ, Linus and Peppermint Patty:**_

_I was born very special and I'm special now._

_And it's nice just to be me._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Yes, it's nice just to be me._

"Now come on, let's go see the others." Linus insisted as the tomboy tearfully smiled in return.

* * *

Just as the search party was about to give up, BJ and Linus showed up. "Ahh, my Sweet Babboo!" Sally exclaimed as she hugged him. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"I am not your Sweet Babboo!" shouted Linus.

"Everyone…" BJ began as a guilty Peppermint Patty walked towards them.

"PATTY!" the kids exclaimed as they hugged her.

"Where were you, Patty?" Marcie cried.

"Well, Marcie, I-" the tomboy froze in her tracks. "You called me 'Patty'. I'm alright."

"What happened?" Barney asked.

"I felt useless." Confessed Peppermint Patty.

"No, you're not." Reassured Marcie, crying. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I know." The tomboy replied, beginning to cry as well. "All thanks to Jay over there."

"It was nothing." BJ blushed.


	8. A Very Special Friend

_**Chapter 8: A Very Special Friend**_

"So let me get the facts." Lucy stated. "He's magical?"

"He sure is." Charlie Brown replied. "And he sure is special-just like all of you."

"Even you?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Beamed Charlie Brown.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_You are special, you're the only one_

_You're the only one like you_

_There isn't another in the whole wide world_

_Who can do the things you do_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Charlie Brown:**_

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_**Barney:**_

_You're important, oh, you really are_

_You're the only one like you_

_The world is better, just because you're here_

_You should know that we love you_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Peanuts Gang:**_

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way _

_**Lucy:**_

_Everyone?_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

"It's nice to meet you, Barney." Smiled Heather, touching the dinosaur's green tummy. "You sure are soft and friendly."

"So are we." Baby Bop smiled.

* * *

As the days passed by, the gang had a few more crazy adventures with the dinosaurs, but their best one was a baseball game against Peppermint Patty's team.

"GO PATTY!" BJ cheered from the sidelines.

"Go Charlie Brown!" Heather cheered.

"We believe in you!" Barney added.

"So do I!" beckoned Charlie Brown as he threw a pitch to Peppermint Patty. It was heading to right field.

"Catch it!" the kids exclaimed to Lucy. As Lucy turned towards Barney, something happened.

"Lucy caught the ball!" realized a happy Baby Bop.

"Throw it back!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as the fussbudget did so. "Catch it, Schroeder!"

"Gee, Snoopy, I think we're losing our old manager." Linus sighed. "I hope it's for the best."

* * *

A few days later, Charlie Brown was sitting by himself at the lunch table-well, not entirely by himself as Sally had joined him. "It's MY turn for show and tell today. At first I was sad that Eudora has the flu, but then I found something wonderful to bring to show and tell." She said, showing him the Barney doll. "Think the class will like it?"

"You already got As' for bringing Snoopy to class." Charlie Brown smiled as Heather joined them.

"Room for one more?" asked Heather.

"Sure." Charlie Brown said as Sally 'fed' the Barney doll a peanut butter sandwich.

"Good grief." The two laughed happily.

"Hey Chuck, hey Sal, hey Heather." Peppermint Patty waved as she and Marcie joined them. "Room for two more?"

"Sure." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Thanks Chuck. Y'know, I'm fine with us being just friends." The tomboy smiled.

"Me too." Charlie Brown replied.

"Hey Linus, wanna sit with us?" Sally called out.

"Okay…" Linus chuckled. "What do you have for lunch?" he asked.

"Peanut butter." Sally said.

"Same." Charlie Brown agreed.

* * *

After school that day, Sally smiled happily as she entered her brother's room. "Big Brother, you have someone here to see you." She happily said.

"Come in." Charlie Brown smiled as he drew a picture of his new dinosaur friends.

"SURPRISE!" most of his friends, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ called out, startling him.

"Wow, that was a surprise." Charlie Brown realized.

"What were you doing?" Baby Bop asked.

"I was drawing." Charlie Brown replied, showing them the drawing he did.

"I sure look pretty." Baby Bop giggled.

"Awesome! You got my good side." BJ chuckled.

"It's super-dee-duper!" Barney cheered.

After a few games and a parade in the backyard, Heather had a big surprise for the once blockhead.

"I have something for you." Heather smiled. "Close your eyes and open your hands."

"Okay." Charlie Brown said as she placed something in his hands. "Can I look now?"

"Yes." She replied as he glanced in his hands.

"Here you go, Charlie Brown." Heather said with a smile, having handed him her pencil he found when she first came to school, and returned it to her before she left for summer camp. The one with teeth marks over it. "You can keep it. As a token to our new relationship and friendships."

"Aww..." Barney smiled. "That's so nice, Heather."

"Thank you. You know, lately, I've had this warm, fuzzy feeling. A feeling called happiness, and…I want to share it." Charlie Brown smiled and blushed before they sang a song about happiness.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Happiness is finding a pencil_

_**Lucy:**_

_Knowing a secret_

_**Linus:**_

_Telling the time_

_**Schroeder:**_

_Happiness is learning to whistle_

_**Rerun:**_

_Tying your shoes for the very first time_

_**Sally:**_

_Happiness is playing the drum in your own school band_

_**Heather:**_

_And happiness is walking hand in hand_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Happiness is two kind of ice cream_

_**BJ:**_

_Pizza with sausage_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Climbing a tree_

_**Schroeder:**_

_Happiness is five different crayons_

_**Marcie:**_

_Catching a firefly_

_**Franklin:**_

_Setting it free_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Happiness is being alone every now and then_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And happiness is coming home again_

_**Charlie Brown and Barney:**_

_Happiness is morning and evening_

_Daytime and nighttime too_

_Your happiness is anyone and anything at all_

_That's loved by you_

_**BJ, Linus and Rerun:**_

_Happiness is having a sister_

_**Baby Bop and Lucy:**_

_Sharing a sandwich_

_**BJ, Baby Bop, Rerun, Linus, and Lucy:**_

_Getting along_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Happiness is singing together when the day is through_

_And happiness is those who sing with you_

_Happiness is morning and evening_

_Daytime and nighttime too_

_Your happiness is anyone and anything at all_

_That's loved by you_

Charlie Brown then hugged Barney. "Thank you, Barney. I'm glad you came into my life. You're the best friend anyone could ever have." Charlie Brown smiled. "Next to Snoopy, of course." Snoopy hugged his master and smiled. "Will you always be my friend?"

"Of course, Charlie Brown." Barney smiled. "When a dinosaur has friends like all of you, it's like having a great big family. That makes me feel welcome wherever I go. We always have to go wherever kids are using their imaginations."

"But whenever you leave, how will you come back to us?" Sally asked.

"Don't worry, Sally. If any of you wish really hard or use your imaginations, I'll be there." Barney promised. The kids' eyes were not dry as they became extremely happy. "Now, why don't we all sing my very favorite song?"

"What song is that, Barney?" Heather asked.

"Just listen." Barney said before whispering something into Woodstock's ear. He then whistled a very special tune that only Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ knew.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ:**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're as happy as can be_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Aww..." the Peanuts Gang and Snoopy said as their eyes filled with happy tears and smiled. They all loved the song, even Lucy.

"Everyone hold hands and sing with us." Barney encouraged. Charlie Brown held Barney and Heather's hands as everyone in the room all held hands, even Schroeder with Lucy's, and Linus with Sally's as they sang the final verse.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

After the song ended, Baby Bop began to yawn. "Come on, Sissy. We better get home."

"Yeah, and maybe we can introduce you to our friends." Baby bop said with another yawn.

"Bye guys!" BJ happily waved.

"Bye BJ, bye Baby Bop!" the Peanuts Gang waved as Baby Bop and BJ left the room and disappeared in a trace of magic.

"That was a good song, Barney." Heather smiled before she and the rest noticed that Barney wasn't in the room anymore. "Barney? Where are you?"

Charlie Brown smiled and pointed to his backyard and Snoopy's doghouse. Snoopy was smiling as he laid down with the Barney doll near his feet. "We love you too Barney." Everyone, except Lucy, smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. This town might be crazy, but I _like _you, Barney." Lucy said as the kids giggled.

Snoopy and the Barney doll then winked at their friends.

_**The End**_


End file.
